


Welcome to London

by always221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ASiP, Gen, Internal dialouge, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, johns thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always221b/pseuds/always221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he was a goner when he got the text.<br/>Could be dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to London

He knew he was a goner when he got the text.  _Could be dangerous._

Danger was in his blood, his bones, and he knew it. Growing up it'd been climbing trees too high or driving too fast on the A47. In Afghanistan danger was always present, coursing through his veins, making his blood pulse with adrenaline. After he'd been invalided, the sudden lack of of danger had him staring longingly at the loaded gun in his desk drawer. London was as bustling as always, full of small adventures, but the probability of a limping ex-army doctor finding one was rather low.

Until Sherlock Holmes.

With a wink and a smile he'd given John a chance at the adventure. London suddenly became bright again, and there was no way he wasn't meeting the enigmatic man the following day. 

Within that day, John had been to a crime scene, kidnapped by his new flatmates archenemy, texted a murderer, and was now staked out at a restaurant with said flatmate. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, stomach fluttering in a familiar way; John was invincible again. 

Running after Sherlock along the rooftops of London only served to cement the detective's place in John's life. There was no way he could give this up. He hadn't felt this much like himself since Afghanistan, and even when the cab isn't holding the killer, it's the best night he's had in months, years maybe. 

Sherlock reveals Lestrade's stolen ID and that's it, that does it. This is his life and he loves it. He giggles and giggles and this, _this_ , is his London. When Sherlock asks why he's laughing he repeats the words he'd said the American tourist because he's finally home. 

"Nothing, just: " _Welcome to London_." 


End file.
